


sōvētēs [robb stark]

by UnknownReaderHasJoined



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adopted, Blood, Death, Dragon Queen - Freeform, Dragons, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fighting, Fire, Fire and Blood, House Stark, House Targaryen, Hunter - Freeform, Magic, Queen in the North, Robb Stark is King in the North, Romance, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Supernatural - Freeform, Survival, War, Wild Dragon, Wilderness, Wildlife, Wildlings - Freeform, Winter, direwolf, direwolves, fighting war, hunteress, mother of dragons, winter is coming, young wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownReaderHasJoined/pseuds/UnknownReaderHasJoined
Summary: Raised in the 'true' North, a child of fire lives among the free folk as the chosen daughter of the great Giantsbane.[robbstark/originalcharacter]
Relationships: Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	sōvētēs [robb stark]

Very AU! Be warned, this will NOT be and exact copy to the show or books. This will be based on the show, but many things will be changed, as will the fates of many characters for better and worse.

Inspired by my friend, charmedlion22 on fanfiction, where we were discussing short stories for this series. Lots will be changed, but not everything, just to be clear.

I own NOTHING of Game of Thrones, or any of it's characters. This is simply for fun, and to explore creative writing. Only the main character, and any other additions in this story, are something of my own creations.

There may be references from existing shows and movies.

Added/Edited IMPORTANT NOTES:

1) As mentioned above, will be altered a lot from original scenes, though there will be some following storylines. It'll be different, and yet the same for some canon details.

2) My OC will be different in approach to the show, and hopefully NOT a mary-sue, but it's not a first concern.

3) It WILL be mature, as in possible sexual scenes, and no worries, there will be NO RAPE.

4) Will have character deaths.


End file.
